


Mating Season

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- twins/prism: twins as/are dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season

The little dragon recharged between the much larger chassis of the twins. He was exhausted, but that was no surprise. He had lead them on a merry chase, and the fight had been a surprisingly long one. His diminutive size was surprisingly powerful. He was lithe, deadly and beautiful...the twins were already in love with him. Their sparklings would be strong with such a carrier. 

He had taken them both in turn with far better stamina than they would have guess. He had arched and moaned beneath them both, begging for more, and the twins had willingly given it to him. 

The crystal dragon between the gold and red dragons finally stirred, and gave a full body stretch as it rose to it’s paw. “Your sparklings need sustenance,” He said, white optics falling on Sideswipe. 

Sideswipe scrambled to his peds in a way the made Sunstreaker chuckled behind a clawed paw.

“Don’t you laugh,” Prism said, optics narrowing. “My hoard must be moved here, and I am not doing it.” 

Sunstreaker’s optics widened, “Oh.” 

“No time to waste,” Prism gave them both a toothy grin and stretched back out on the mesh padded floor. 

The twins exchanged glances and wondered, for a klik what they had gotten themselves into.


End file.
